(a) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a pencil holder for security hat. More specifically, the invention is concerned with the device for fixing a pencil or the like object on a security hat of the type comprising a sheath at the base of the hat, the device being fixed in the sheath.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is known that wearing a security hat on construction sites is mandatory. It is known on the other hand that the use of a pencil or other object of this type when a person is working on a construction site is something which takes place every moment. The pencil must therefore be very easily accessible, and it has been found that the best would be to somewhat fix it on the security hat.